RIO: Luces en el cielo
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Blu está enamorado, pero su temor por confesarlo destruye todas sus oportunidades para conquistar el amor de Perla. Todo parece perdido para él, pero las luces siempre brillan sobre la oscuridad, y Blu tendrá la mejor oportunidad de su vida. Romance BxJ.
1. La invitación

Bueno… otra historia para ustedes…

_**Capítulo 1: La invitación.**_

Blu despertó en la cómoda cama de su nido. Bostezó y luego se desperezó.

"Mmm… que bonito día…" – pensó mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

**Era el 23 de Diciembre.**

"Falta poco para la navidad" – pensó Blu – "Iré a visitar a Linda, quizás esté planeando algo de diversión"

Batió sus alas, pero en el camino alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡Hola!" – exclamó una voz femenina.

Blu miró hacia abajo, y allí vio a su mejor amiga, Perla.

A pesar de que ya se habían besado, ellos decidieron conocerse un poco más antes de ser novios, por lo que por ahora siguen siendo amigos muy unidos.

Bajó a saludarla.

"¡Hola, Perla!" – saludó Blu abrazándola sin temor, a lo que ella sonrió y se lo correspondió.

"¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?"

"Mmm… quería visitar a Linda"

"¿Sigues encontrándote con esos humanos?" – ella estaba algo decepcionada – "¿Por qué?"

"Nada en especial" – mintió.

"Blu…" – susurró ella – "Sabes bien que eres un pésimo mentiroso"

"No lo soy" – se defendió él.

"No me mientas"

"Ya te lo dije, nada en especial"

"Blu…" – susurró ella mirándolo adorablemente.

Blu soltó un gruñido al ver sus ojos.

Perla esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que sus ojos eran el punto débil de Blu.

"Es Navidad"

"¿Navidad?" – Perla estaba confundida – "¿Y eso qué es?"

"¿No sabes lo que es la navidad?" – Blu estaba incrédulo – "¡No puedo creerlo!"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el Carnaval?" – preguntó ella con interés.

"No, pero es algo parecido"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, es una fecha muy especial, habrán fuegos artificiales, muchos fuegos artificiales para ser preciso, habrá comida deliciosa, pero lo que más me gusta es cantar villancicos"

"¿Me cantas uno?" – pidió ella.

"Emh… yo no sé cantar…"

"Vamos, Blu, apuesto a que tienes una muy bonita voz"

"De acuerdo…"

Perla escuchó con atención.

"_Noche de paz… noche de amor…_

_Oye humilde el fiel pastor…_

_Coros celestes que anuncian salud…_

_Gracias y glorias en gran plenitud…_

_Por nuestro buen redentor…"_

"Blu… es una canción hermosa…" – opinó ella sonriendo – "¿Noche de amor?"

"Sí, Perla" – respondió él – "Noche de amor…"

Ambos sonrieron y se miraban con cariño, casi con amor.

"Blu, nunca te agradecí por salvarme de morir ahogada"

"Oh, no tienes que hacerlo" – dijo él.

"Por favor, déjame darte una recompensa"

"No, Perla, no es necesar-" – la voz de Blu se quebró cuando Perla acarició su rostro y empezaba a acercar su rostro al suyo.

Ellos cerraron sus ojos, y a tan sólo unos milímetros de un épico beso, Rafael apareció de la nada.

"¡Hola tortolitos!" – saludó – "Espero que… ¡Uy!" – se quedó callado al ver que interrumpió a los guacamayos – "Perdón"

Perla se alejó.

"No importa" – dijo ella con fastidio.

"¿Están listos para la navidad?"

"¡Sí!" – exclamó Blu – "¿Y tú?"

"¡Puedes apostarlo, Pedro y Nico están organizando la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos!" – exclamó el tucán.

"¿Una fiesta?" – preguntaron Blu y Perla al mismo tiempo – "¡Sí!"

"Veo que ustedes dos tienen los mismos gustos" – dijo Rafael picaronamente – "Volviendo al tema, ¿quieren ir a la pachanga?"

"¡Claro!" – exclamó ella.

"¿Hay que llevar algo?"

"Sí, cada uno tiene que llevar una pareja de baile"

Blu y Perla tragaron saliva.

"¿Qué?"

"Perla, tú tienes que llevar a un muchacho, y Blu, tú tienes que llevar a una chica"

"¿Será un baile lento o algo así?" – preguntó Blu nervioso.

"Umh… más bien no, será una fiesta muy alocada, pero si llevan pareja la pasarán mejor"

Luego de un rato de estar charlando, Rafael se despidió y se marchó.

"¿Y ahora?" – preguntó Perla – "¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"¿Idea sobre qué?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ya sabes, cuando estábamos encadenados nos divertíamos todo el tiempo" – dijo ella – "No quiero olvidar esos días"

"Yo tampoco, Perla" – dijo él – "Yo tampoco…"

"¿Y entonces qué quieres hacer?"

"No sé, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?"

"Umh… no sé… podríamos dar un paseo por la selva, recorrer la ciudad, observar el maravilloso paisaje desde la estatua de Cristo Redentor" – decía ella con un tono romántico – "Podríamos sentarnos a charlar en el tranvía, como cuando tú me estabas por decir que me amab-" – su voz se quebró.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" – preguntó Blu.

"Nada, olvídalo" – respondió agitadamente – "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Perla, yo estaba por visitar a Linda, ¿quieres venir?"

"Amh… no, pero gracias de todas formas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes que no me agradaban los humanos, son malos y siempre nos lastiman con sus armas"

"Linda, Tulio y Fernando nunca harían eso"

"De todas formas, no quiero ir"

"Umh… de acuerdo, ¿nos vemos luego?"

"Sí, claro" – respondió sonriendo – "Adiós"

Blu despegó con rumbo al centro de conservación ambiental.

Perla lo observaba con tristeza.

"Le tiene más afecto a los humanos que a mí…" – pensaba, algo decepcionada.

* * *

><p>La noche caía…<p>

Blu llegó al centro de conservación ambiental y se quedó asombrado por las hermosas decoraciones navideñas, como por ejemplo un muñeco de Papá Noel cerca de la puerta, o un par de grandes campanas decoradas con moños rojos colgando de la puerta, o unas figuras artificiales de los Reyes Magos y sus camellos a un lado.

Se acercó un poco más, pero justo cuando dio el primer paso las guirnaldas se encendieron, lo que indicaba que Tulio las había enchufado. Todo el exterior de la mansión estaba repleto de adornos y guirnaldas, muy elegante, o, mejor dicho, el lugar parecía un arco iris de tantos colores.

Blu se acercó a la puerta, se elevó en el aire y tocó el timbre. En cuestión de unos diez segundos, Linda abrió la puerta y allí vio a su emplumado a amigo.

"¡Tulio!" – exclamó ella – "¡Es Blu!"

"¿Blu?" – preguntó el doctor – "¿Dónde?"

"¡En la puerta!"

Se escucharon muchos gritos y las suelas de los zapatos golpeando el suelo, repentinamente aparecieron Tulio y Fernando corriendo alocadamente para ver al guacamayo.

"¡Hola compadre!" – saludó el doctor, quien después de sonreírle empezó a hacer ruidos de ave.

"Tus imitaciones de ave dan pena, Tulio" – admitió Linda, espantada por los ruidos de su esposo.

"Uy… eso debió doler…" – pensó Blu.

"¡Pasa, Blu, por favor entra!"

El guacamayo aceptó la oferta, batió sus alas, entró en la casa y aterrizó sobre el sofá.

Tulio se sentó en el sofá y le sonrió al guacamayo.

"Oye, ¿y cómo te fue con Perla?" – preguntó el doctor – "¡Seguramente eres todo un coquetón picarón con ella!"

Blu le devolvió un graznido.

"En serio, amigo, ¿cómo te va con ella?" – preguntó Tulio otra vez – "¿Está todo bien? ¿Ya es tu novia? ¿Ya se aparearon? ¿Ya van a tener hijos? ¿Cuándo nacerán? ¿No está lastimada? ¿Cómo está su ala? ¿Ella es feliz contigo?"

"¡Tulio!" – exclamó Linda – "¡Eso es cosa entre Blu y Perla!"

"¡Soy un doctor, Linda, y por eso debo estar al día con la situación de estos guacamayos!"

"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te estés metiendo con su vida privada!"

"Umh… es cierto" – murmuró Tulio derrotado – "Perdón"

Blu sonrió como diciéndole: "Todo está bien"

Linda se fue a la cocina.

"¡Psst!" – cuchicheó el doctor – "¿Ya es tu novia?"

Blu negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" – Tulio estaba incrédulo – "¿Todavía no?"

Blu dejó caer su mirada.

"Pensé que le gustabas" – mencionó el tipo mientras se rascaba la barbilla – "¿Acaso no le gustas?"

Blu agarró un lápiz y un papel y escribió: _"No estoy seguro"_

"Pero tu la amas, ¿verdad?"

"_Sí"_

"¿Se lo dijiste?"

"_No"_

"Debes ser rápido, Blu" – aconsejó Tulio – "Si no te das prisa, se irá con otro"

A Blu se le paró el corazón al escuchar eso, pues él nunca soportaría ver a Perla con otro macho.

"¡Blu!" – llamó Linda desde la cocina – "¿Puedes venir un momento?"

El guacamayo abrió sus alas, voló hacia la cocina y aterrizó sobre el hombro de su antigua ama.

"Sé que esto es mucho pedir, ¿pero podrías pasar la Noche Buena con nosotros?"

Blu no sabía que contestar, pues él quería pasar la Noche Buena con sus amigos, en especial con Perla.

"¿Y bien?"

Blu agarró su papel y escribió: _"Con una condición"_

"Claro, puedes pedirme lo que sea"

"_¿Perla puede venir?"_

"¡Claro!" – exclamó ella sonriendo.

Blu sonrió y escribió: _"Primero debo invitarla"_

"Ve por ella, tigre" – dijo Linda.

Blu despegó.

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, Rafael!" – llamó Perla – "¿Has visto a Blu?"<p>

"No" – respondió él – "¿Por qué lo buscas?"

"Quiero decirle algo"

"Si pasa por aquí yo se lo digo" – dijo el tucán.

"Oh, no, prefiero decírselo yo" – dijo Perla – "Es muy importante"

"¿Qué quieres decirle?"

"Quiero decirle que lo amo"

"¡Oh, vaya vaya vaya!" – repetía el tucán.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntaron Nico y Pedro apareciendo de la nada.

"Perla va a decirle a Blu que lo ama"

Nico y Pedro dejaron caer sus picos.

"¿En serio?" – preguntó el canario – "No te creo"

"Sí, lo amo" – respondió ella – "¿Suena raro?"

"Pues la verdad… sí" – respondió Pedro – "Es que tú… ehh… digamos que él no te caía bien al principio"

"Mmm… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas pueden cambiar" – dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices en la fiesta?" – ofreció Rafael.

"No, la fiesta se canceló" – dijo Nico con tristeza.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Perla.

"Hubieron unos problemas con la banda" – respondió Pedro – "No preguntes qué clase de problemas, es privado"

"Pedro besó a la novia del baterista" – continuó Nico.

"¡Nico!" – exclamó el cardenal – "¡Eres un chismoso!"

"¡Tu eres un roba novias!"

"¡Ella me dijo que le gustaba!" – continuó Pedro – "Es que soy demasiado guapo…"

"Hey, hey, hey" – repetía Perla – "¿Podemos seguir hablando de mi caso?"

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, una voz femenina los interrumpió a todos.

"¡Hola!" – saludó María aterrizando en el centro del grupo – "¿Qué hacen?"

"¡Hola María!" – saludó Perla abrazando a su mejor amiga del alma.

Digamos que Perla sentía celos ocultos hacia María, pues digamos que ella tenía una relación más abierta con Blu. Ellos siempre salían a pasear, siempre hablaban, siempre caminaban por la selva muy juntos, algunos suponían que eran novios, e incluso otros decían que ya se habían besado en repetidas ocasiones, cosa que despertó la ira y los celos de Perla.

"¿Estás enojada por algo?"

"No, por nada"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – preguntó María al ver que todos ocultaban algo.

"Perla le quiere decir a Blu que lo ama"

María se quedó callada.

"¿Y bien, tienes algo que aportar?" – preguntó Rafael sonriendo – "¡Vamos, no seas tímida!"

"Yo… eh…" – tartamudeaba ella.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Perla tratando de sacarle las palabras.

"¿Quieren que los ayude?" – se ofreció María.

"¿No estás enojada?" – preguntó Perla – "Quiero decir, ¿no estás… celosa?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Pensé que tú y Blu eran… ya sabes… algo…"

"Oh, estás equivocada, sólo somos buenos amigos"

**Luego de un largo rato de charla…**

"Cielos, no se me ocurre nada para ayudarte" – admitió Nico pensando – "Mi única idea era la fiesta, pero ahora que se canceló por culpa de alguien…" – agregó mirando a Pedro sarcásticamente.

Repentinamente, y para sorpresa de todos, Blu apareció.

"¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí?" – preguntó él mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"Nosotros estábamos… emh…" – tartamudeaban todos.

"¡Estábamos jugando a las charadas!" – exclamó Perla – "¿No es cierto?"

"¿Charadas?" – preguntaron todos confundidos.

"¡Sí, charadas! – repitió ella.

"¡Ah, sí, charadas!" – exclamó María entendiendo la mentira – "¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto!"

"¿Por qué no me llamaron?" – preguntó Blu.

"Oh… es que… te estábamos buscando, pero Perla nos dijo que estabas en el edificio del doctor" – contestó Pedro.

"Sí, y en este turno Pedro estaba imitando a un maestro de karate" – dijo Nico – "¿No es así, Pedro?"

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó el cardenal – "¡Oh, claro!"

Blu arqueó una ceja, bastante confundido.

"¡Ahí va el maestro!" – exclamó Pedro mientras hacía unas alocadas maniobras y arrojaba golpes al aire, pero desgraciadamente le pegó en la cara a Rafael.

Todos se rieron.

"¡Uy, perdón, perdón, perdón!"

"Ufff… no es nada… todo está bien…" – murmuró el tucán bastante adolorido – "Creo que eso dejará una pequeña marca…"

**Otro rato después…**

Ya era bastante tarde…

"Bueno, ya es tarde, y ya me dio sueño" – dijo Perla mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo – "Iré a mi nido, nos vemos mañana"

Perla se puso de pie, se despidió de todos y se marchó.

Blu se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirla.

"Blu, ¿a dónde vas?" – preguntó Rafael con curiosidad.

"Voy a hablar con ella" – respondió él.

Rafael sonrió y le guiñó un ojo sugestivamente como diciéndole: "Ve por ella"

* * *

><p>Perla caminaba lentamente mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa.<p>

"¡Perla!" – llamó alguien a lo lejos – "¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Aquí!" – respondió ella levantando una de sus alas.

Ella escuchó unas alas moviéndose, y por la oscuridad a su alrededor comenzó a darle miedo, pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio a Blu acercándose.

"Amh… hola" – saludó él de forma torpe.

"Hola" – saludó ella.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio…

"¿Entonces…?" – preguntó Perla confundida.

"Oh, claro, discúlpame"

"¿Quieres decirme algo?"

"Sí, yo quería saber si podría… acompañarte hasta tu nido"

"Claro" – aceptó dulcemente con una sonrisa.

Y así siguieron el camino mientras charlaban alegremente, hasta que Blu decidió tocar un tema importante.

"Perla"

"¿Sí?"

"He estado pensándolo mucho tiempo, Linda está preparando una velada en la mansión por la Noche Buena y me ha invitado, y le pregunté si una amiga podía acompañarme… y bueno, estaba pensando en que quizás tú… emh…" – Blu estaba bastante nervioso.

"Oh Blu… me encantaría ir contigo…" – susurró ella.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí…"

"¿Qué va a pasar con la fiesta de Nico y Pedro?"

"Se canceló" – respondió.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó él.

"Verás, creo que Pedro-"

"¡Perla, no le digas!" – gritó Pedro a lo lejos.

Ellos se rieron.

"Luego me lo dices" – dijo Blu.

"¿Y cuándo es la velada?" – preguntó ella.

"Mañana por la noche" – respondió él – "¿Quieres que pase por ti?"

"Claro" – respondió Perla sonriendo – "Oye, ¿y en algún momento de la velada estaremos solos?"

"Mmm… pienso que sí" – respondió Blu – "¿Por qué?"

"No sé… para charlar un poco…" – respondió ella con tono romántico.

"Hay una habitación privada en la mansión" – dijo Blu – "Podemos charlar y estar solos ahí, si es lo que quieres"

A Perla se le ilumino el rostro al saber que podría estar sola con Blu, una oportunidad extremadamente perfecta.

Charlaron unos minutos más y luego se despidieron.

Blu volaba hacia su nido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Sí!" – pensó él – "¡Al fin la invité a salir, soy el coquetón picarón de la selva!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, el primer capítulo termina aquí.<strong>

**Como pudieron leer, este Fic será un tributo a la Navidad.**

**Por otro lado, todavía no estoy seguro si hacer que esta historia sea de Rating M o Rating T, me gustaría que también me ayuden en esto, opinen, dejen sus Reviews y díganme si quieren que sea T o M. Por ahora lo dejo en Rating T.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, por favor, sus comentarios significan mucho para mí.**

**PD: feliz Navidad.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	2. Trucos sensuales

**_Capítulo 2: Trucos sensuales._**

Blu despertó a causa de muchas aves haciendo ruido afuera…

Asomó la cabeza y pudo ver a Rafael con cinco de sus demonios, digo hijos.

"Rafael, ¿qué es todo este despelote?"

"Es 24 de Diciembre, Blu" – respondió el tucán – "Todos estamos despiertos para prepararnos para visitar a nuestros familiares por la Navidad" – agregó mientras miraba a Eva, quien no estaba muy lejos.

"¡Hola, Eva!" – saludó Blu amistosamente.

"¿Qué tal?"

"Bien, eso creo"

Eva sonrió.

"¿Ustedes irán a alguna parte?" – preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

"No hemos planeando nada hasta entonces" – respondió Rafael – "Creo que después de todo pasaremos la Noche Buena aquí en casa"

"Vaya"

"¿Pasarás con alguien la Noche Buena?" – preguntó Eva.

"Oh, yo sí, tengo una cita con una chica" – respondió Blu sintiendo gloria en su interior.

"¿Una chica?" – preguntó Rafael – "¿Quién?"

Blu estaba por responder, pero entonces aparecieron Pedro y Nico.

"¡Oigan!" – exclamó el canario – "¿Por qué se reúnen sin nosotros?"

"No es una reunión oficial" – corrigió Rafael.

"Como sea" – dijo Pedro – "Blu, ¿por qué te veo tan feliz?"

"Tengo una cita con una chica"

"¿En serio?" – preguntó el dúo dinámico en unísono – "¡No te creemos!"

"Créanlo" – dijo Blu.

"Tendrás que probarlo" – dijo Nico – "¿Quién es la afortunada?"

Blu estaba por contestarle, pero entonces una voz femenina exclamando su nombre los interrumpió a todos.

"¡Hola, Perla!" – saludaron todos, alegres por su presencia.

"Blu, no cambiemos de tema" – dijo Pedro resoplando un bufido – "¿Quién es la afortunada?"

Blu rodó sus ojos y señaló a Perla.

"Ella" – dijo.

"¿Perla?" – todos estaban boquiabiertos.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó ella sonriendo.

"¿Desde cuando sales con Blu?" – preguntó Nico, sonriéndole sugestivamente.

"Amh… desde ayer a la noche" – contestó avergonzada.

"Además, sólo la invité a pasar la Noche Buena conmigo" – siguió Blu – "No es nada serio" – agregó.

Perla lo miró con algo de frustración en sus ojos al escuchar eso.

"Uy… eso debió doler…" – murmuró Pedro.

Nico le dio un codazo en respuesta.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Blu al ver a Perla – "¿Tengo algo entre los dientes?"

"Las aves no tienen dientes" – respondió Perla – "Y tranquilo, no pasa nada" – agregó subiendo el tono de su voz significativamente.

Todos tragaron saliva.

"Vaya, realmente no esperaba que estés enojada en la Noche Buena" – dijo Blu.

"Ah, no, no, no y no" – espetó ella mostrando cierta irritación – "No estoy enojada, pensé que te tomarías tu cita en serio"

"Hey, si me la estoy tomando en serio"

"Pues no, realmente no parece ser así"

"Pues realmente te diría que no es mi problema si tu estás enojada" – dijo Blu – "¿Por qué siempre eres tan enojona e irritable?"

"Porque tú me provocas" – respondió ella - "Quizás no deberías decir nada" – agregó.

"Quizás no deberíamos salir" – dijo Blu.

Perla dejó caer su pico, esas palabras rompieron el dique.

Blu miró a los demás y pudo ver sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó el guacamayo sin entender nada.

Pedro tosió sugestivamente.

Blu miró a su derecha a vio que Perla ya no estaba.

"¿A dónde fue?"

Rafael levantó su ala y señaló su retaguardia.

Blu miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a su amiga alejándose a toda velocidad.

"Blu, creo que se te escaparon algunas palabritas" – dijo Eva – "Unas palabritas malas"

"Sólo le dije la verdad" – dijo él.

Charlaron un rato más sobre el tema, y luego todos se marcharon, excepto Rafael.

"¿Por qué me dejó sólo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Bueno, digamos que usaste un lenguaje inapropiado"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Tú tenías una cita con ella, ¿no es así?"

"Sí"

Rafael sonrió y dijo: "Discúlpate"

* * *

><p>Perla se sentó en una rama, y para su sorpresa, María apareció tras ella.<p>

"¡Hola!" – saludó.

María se sentó a su lado.

"¿Has estado llorando?"

"¿Yo?" – preguntó Perla disimulando – "No"

María miró detenidamente y pudo ver una lágrima recorriendo las mejillas de su amiga.

"¿Segura?"

"Está bien, estuve llorando" – admitió mientras secaba la lágrima – "¿Contenta?"

"¿Cómo voy a estar contenta si mi mejor amiga está llorando?" – preguntó María – "¿Qué pasó?"

Perla suspiró.

"Blu me invitó a salir"

"¡Ayyyy!" – exclamó María – "¡Entonces estás llorando de alegría!"

"¡No!" – gritó Perla.

María tragó saliva.

"¡Se comportó como un idiota!"

"Vamos, Perla, estoy segura que no fue para tanto"

"Me dijo que soy irritable"

"Uy… todavía no es para tanto"

"Me dijo que quizás no deberíamos salir"

"Ahora sí, fue mucho" – admitió María.

"Tengo vergüenza…" – murmuró Perla mientras que otra lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Antes de que María pudiera decir algo, una voz masculina se escuchó:

"Perla, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" – preguntó Blu, quien luego miró a María – "En privado"

Perla entrecruzó sus alas y le dio la espalda.

"Déjala, está enojada" – susurró María – "Creo que la lastimaste"

Blu apartó a María, caminó hacia Perla y puso un ala en su hombro.

"Perdóname, por lo que te dije" – susurró él – "Creo que yo… fui un idiota"

"Sí, lo fuiste…"

"Lo sé, es sólo que… a veces se me escapan cosas… algunas son bonitas… y otras no tanto…" – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado – "Perdóname, ¿sí?"

Perla se rio levemente, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

"Sí, te perdono"

"¡Genial!" – exclamó Blu – "¿Aún quieres salir conmigo?"

"¡Sí, quiero!"

"Bueno, te veré hoy a la noche" – dijo – "¡Adiós!"

"¡Bye!" – saludó Perla.

María caminó hacia Perla, sonrió y luego comenzó a dar saltitos con ella.

"¡Ayyy! ¡Tengo que prepararme!" – exclamó Perla – "¡Tengo que estar lo más bonita posible!"

"Ya te ves muy bonita" – opinó María – "Aunque si te arreglaras estarías aún mejor"

"¡Quiero que esta noche sea la mejor noche de mi vida!"

"De acuerdo, tranquila, Perla, yo te ayudaré"

Antes de que Perla pudiera decir algo al respecto, una voz masculina muy parecida a de Blu se escuchó:

"Hola, angelita" – susurró alguien.

Perla miró a María y descubrió que un par de alas azules estaban acariciándola. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Blu, pero luego de mirar el rostro del sujeto pudo comprobar que se trataba de otra ave.

"No sabía que vendrías aquí" – susurró María.

"Por ti iría hasta el otro lado del planeta"

"¿Quién es él?" – preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

"Oh, Perla, él es-"

"Permíteme que me presente personalmente" – dijo el sujeto con un tono británico – "Yo soy Chen"

"Oh, yo soy-"

"Perla, ¿verdad?" – adivinó él.

"¡Sí!" – exclamó ella – "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"María siempre me habla de ti y de las locuras que últimamente han hecho" – contestó Chen riendo – "También me había dicho que eras tan bonita como ella… mmm… creo que no se equivoca en eso de bonita"

María fulminó a Chen con su mirada por estar halagando a Perla, estaba celosa.

"Bueno, Chen y yo ya nos vamos" – dijo María.

"¿No me ayudarás a prepararme para mi cita con Blu?" – preguntó Perla.

"¡Mira, es Pepillo!" – exclamó María señalando su retaguardia.

Perla gritó de espanto y miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante y María y Chen ya no estaban.

"María… pequeña traviesa…" – pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>"¡Suéltenme!" – exclamó Rafael mientras luchaba con sus hijos – "¡No, no, en el ojo no! ¡Awww!"<p>

"¿No se ven tiernos?" – preguntó Eva irónicamente.

"Definitivamente no" – respondió Pedro.

"¡Eva!" – exclamó alguien – "¡Necesito que me ayudes!"

"¿Escuchaste algo?"

Eva miró hacia todos lados, y pudo ver a Perla acercándose.

"¡Hola!" – saludó sonriendo – "¿En qué necesitas ayuda?"

Perla agarró el ala de Eva y la arrastró hacia unos arbustos.

"¿Qué te está pasando?"

"Necesito que me ayudes a prepararme, tengo una cita con Blu"

"¡Oh, Santo Cielo, que alegría!" – exclamó Eva – "¡Ya era hora!"

"¡Shhh!"

"Perdón…"

"¿Puedes darme unos toques… femeninos?"

"Estás con la mujer adecuada para ese trabajo"

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, Pedro!" – gritó Rafael.<p>

"¿Qué?"

"¿Has visto a Eva?"

"Creo que se fue con Perla a dar un paseo"

"Rayos, me dejó sólo con estos demonios otra vez, juro por mi madre que me vengaré" – pensó Rafael.

* * *

><p>"Espérame un momento aquí" – pidió Eva mientras batía sus alas y se alejaba.<p>

**Pasaban los minutos…**

"Ya estoy aburrida" – pensó Perla.

Eva salió de los arbustos con dos pares de pepinillos en sus alas.

"Ten" – le dijo a la guacamaya.

"Oh gracias" – agradeció Perla mientras abría su pico para comer los pepinillos.

"¡Oh no, nada de eso, jovencita!" – exclamó Eva – "¡Es para los ojos!"

"¿Qué?"

Eva se recostó en el suelo, dio un suspiro y puso los pepinillos sobre sus ojos.

"Esto es tan relajante…"

Perla puso una mirada extraña y arqueó una ceja sin entender nada. Se recostó en el suelo junto a Eva y puso los pepinillos sobre sus ojos.

"Perla, debes sentir una sensación extra relajada…" – susurró Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasaron dos horas…<strong>

"Eva… creo que ya lo estoy sintiendo…"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Eva?"

Perla quitó los pepinillos de sus ojos y vio a Eva sentada sobre una roca comiéndose una fruta.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" – le preguntó.

"Nada, ¿y tú qué haces recostada en el suelo con dos pepinillos en los ojos?"

"¿Todo fue una broma?" – preguntó Perla.

"Amh… déjame pensar… mmm… sí, fue una broma"

"¡Oh, Eva!" – exclamó la guacamaya – "¡No puedo perder el tiempo bromeando, tengo una cita! ¿Lo olvidas?"

"No, no lo olvidé" – respondió la tucán – "He estado trabajando mientras tú te relajabas con esos pepinillos"

Perla caminó hacia el lago, miró su reflejo y pudo ver que Eva la había arreglado completamente. Sus plumas estaban peinadas a la perfección, las puntas y el filo de sus garras brillaban, sus ojos brillaban mucho y ahora eran una combinación de azul y un color parecido al amatista, su pico estaba pulido, muy elegante, y el final de su cola estaba muy levantada, imitando una especie de sensual rulo de color azul bastante provocativo para los machos, ya que dicho rulo levantaba mucho su cola, mostrándole algunas **"cosas"** a cualquiera que la vea. ¡Era preciosidad y sensualidad al 100%!

"¡Santo Dios!" – exclamó asombrada – "¡Nunca me había visto tan… tan… tan fantástica!"

Eva sonrió, muy satisfecha con su trabajo.

"¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?"

"Tengo mis propios trucos" – respondió – "¿Cómo crees que logré tener dieciocho hijos con Rafael?"

"¿Con tus trucos?" – preguntó Perla mirando el sensual rulo de su cola.

"Así es"

"¿Cómo hiciste todo esto sin que yo me diera cuenta?"

"Te dije que te quedaras extremadamente relajada, fue para que no te dieras cuenta" – respondió Eva.

"Algún día tendrás que enseñarme todos tus trucos para atraer machos" – dijo Perla – "Puede de que algún día me sirvan bien"

Ellas se rieron.

"¿Me enseñas un truco?"

"Mmm… de acuerdo" – contestó Eva – "Te enseñaré el que usé por primera vez para atraer a Rafael"

Perla observó atentamente el lento y provocativo movimiento de Eva, dispuesta a aprender.

"Ese es el truco, ¿entendiste?"

"Creo que sí, ¿pero será que le guste a Blu?"

"¿Crees que a un macho no le gustará que hagas eso?" – preguntó Eva irónicamente.

"Entonces le gustará"

Perla miró el cielo y comprobó que ya estaba anocheciendo.

"Eva, se acerca la hora"

"Ve por él, Gatúbela" – dijo Eva – "Buena suerte"

"Ufff… bueno… aquí voy…" – murmuró Perla mientras batía sus alas y se dirigía a su nido.

* * *

><p>"¡Ya volví!" – exclamó Eva – "¡Disculpen la tardanza!"<p>

"¡Ya era hora!" – gritó Rafael – "¡Los niños me van a matar, ayúdame!"

* * *

><p>Perla llegó a su nido, podía sentir como sus deseos de estar sola con Blu aumentaban. Caminó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver si él ya había llegado: el lugar estaba completamente vacío.<p>

"Bueno… supongo que tendré que esperar…"

**Pasaba el tiempo…**

"¿Dónde estará?" – se preguntó Perla.

Ella miró el cielo y pudo ver que era completamente de noche.

* * *

><p>Blu aterrizó bastante cerca del árbol de Perla y se escondió tras un arbusto.<p>

"Espero que no me mate por llegar tarde a nuestra cita" – pensó, bastante preocupado – "Pasé horas buscando esto, espero que le guste"

El guacamayo dio un suspiro.

"Calma, calma, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, tranquilo, esta es mi oportunidad para mostrarle que no soy un idiota, que soy apto para ser su pareja, que soy apto para cuidarla, y también apto para otras cositas…"

Blu batió sus alas, se elevó en el aire, voló hacia la puerta del nido de Perla y aterrizó.

"¡Hola, Blu!" – exclamó Perla muy feliz – "¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?"

"Lo siento, es que-" – se quedó callado y boquiabierto al verla – "Por Dios…" - murmuró al ver su cola muy levantada.

"¿No te gusta?" – preguntó ella preocupada preocupada por el rulo – "Tranquilo, puedo quitármelo"

"No, Perla, te ves preciosa, en serio" – admitió él mirando el rulo – "No podía hablar al ver el rulo... digo tu belleza"

Perla se ruborizó, sabía que Blu la estaba mirando.

"Bueno, debemos ponernos en marcha" – dijo ella.

"Espera"

"¿Qué?"

Blu sonrió y luego reveló una flor rosada muy hermosa. Tenía muchos pétalos, el tallo estaba bien cuidado y tenía un delicioso aroma.

"Oh, Blu, es hermosa" – opinó ella mientras la olía – "Tiene un aroma delicioso, ¿puedo ponérmela?"

"Por supuesto" – aceptó él mientras se la entregaba – "Me alegra de que te haya gustado"

Perla se acomodó la flor cuidadosamente en la parte derecha de su cabeza, le quedaba a la perfección.

"¿Vamos caminando o volando?" – preguntó Blu.

"Vamos caminando, así charlamos un rato" – respondió ella mientras bajaba hacia la superficie terrestre.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó él mientras aterrizaba en el suelo a su lado.

Perla sonrió y comenzó a caminar delante de él, ella pensaba que era hora de utilizar el truco de Eva por primera vez.

Blu observaba como Perla caminaba de una forma especial; cuando movía sus caderas y su pata a la derecha, ella movía su cola a la izquierda, y además, esa forma de caminar combinada con el rulo que levantaba mucho su cola, era extremadamente sensual y provocativo. Debo recordaros a todos de que el rulo levantaba su cola moderadamente, dejando a la vista varias cosas.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Perla disimulando – "¿No vienes?"

Blu logró escapar de su trance sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí, sí sí, quiero ir caminando" – murmuró sin dejar de mirarla – "Ahí voy"

Perla miró el rostro de Blu, él estaba muy ruborizado. Ella sonrió muy feliz al ver que el truco de Eva le daba sus primeros resultados, después de todo, era cierto, ese truco de "caminar de forma especial" combinado con el rulo que levantaba su cola era muy efectivo para atraer la mirada de los machos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Bueno, varias personas pidieron Rating T, sin embargo, otras personas también pidieron Rating M.**

**¿Saben lo que haré?**

**Haré un 50% de T y otro 50% de M.**

**Por ejemplo, la forma de caminar de Perla y lo del rulo que levanta su cola mostrando su zona íntima, eso es M, sin embargo, no especificaré tanto, por lo que sigue siendo T cercano a M. No escribiré escenas de apareamiento, para poder conservar el T, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no escriba cosas provocativas sobre Perla o de otros personajes, por eso digo que esto es un 50% de T y otro 50% de M. No se quejen xD!**

**Lamento informar que es poco probable que actualice otra vez mañana, el 22 de Diciembre, ya que tengo poco tiempo y justo es el día en el que viajo a la casa de mis familiares, así que pospongo el tercer capítulo de esta historia al Martes 27 o al Miércoles 28, lo prometo.**

**Un saludo, espero que les esté gustando la historia, estoy dando un buen tiempo aquí, así que disfruten ;)!**

**PD: feliz Navidad.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	3. Noche de Amor

_**Capítulo 3: Noche de Amor.**_

En la casa de Linda había un despelote, puesto que familiares de ella y de Tulio no paraban de llegar al lugar trayendo comida, bebidas, y, por supuesto, muchos pero muchos regalos envueltos en elegantes paquetes con moños.

"¡Tulio, enciende la parrilla!" – exclamó Linda.

"¡Ya voy!" – dijo Tulio desde el patio trasero.

"¡Fernando, prepara la mesa!"

"¡Ahí voy, mamá!"

"Linda, déjame ayudarte a cocinar eso" – se ofreció su madre sonriendo.

"Oh, no, mamá, puedo hacerlo sola" – respondió Linda.

"¡Insisto!"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó a regañadientes.

**Mientras tanto…**

"Francisco, ¿podrías poner el carbón?"

"Claro, Tulio"

Francisco agarró una gran bolsa de carbón, la abrió y puso una moderada cantidad. Vertió alcohol, prendió un fósforo y encendió la parrilla.

"El fuego está listo, Tulio" – le informó.

Tulio agarró un gran trozo de carne de vaca y lo puso a asar.

"Esto quedará delicioso"

* * *

><p>Blu caminaba hacia el centro de conservación sin dejar de mirar por detrás del rulo de la cola de Perla, cada vez sentía mas deseos de hacerle algo "malévolo"<p>

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó ella al notar que él se estaba quedando atrás.

"Nada, sólo estoy mirando" – respondió sonriendo.

"¿Mirando qué?" – preguntó Perla mientras movía sensualmente el rulo.

Blu tragó saliva y se ruborizó al ver el movimiento del rulo, sacudió su cabeza para escapar de su trance por la atrapante vista de la zona íntima de Perla y sus crecientes e incontrolables deseos de aparearse y complacerla de una vez por todas. Tengo que mencionar que para Blu esto era todo un show.

"Estaba mirando el cielo" – respondió de forma estúpida – "Las estrellas son hermosas, ¿no crees?"

"Blu, no hay estrellas en el cielo" – dijo Perla mientras miraba hacia arriba – "¿Qué estás mirando?"

Blu no sabía de qué manera decirle a Perla de que estuvo mirando su cola, su rulo y su entrada por todo el viaje, pensaba que si se lo decía sería una falta de respeto a su intimidad, pero Blu se dio cuenta de que Perla caminaba y se movía sensualmente a propósito. De todas formas, no debía apresurarse a hacer algo tonto, como por ejemplo tocarla, un movimiento en falso con una de sus alas podría arruinarlo todo.

Para la suerte de Blu, se escuchó una explosión y el cielo se llenó de luces, definitivamente algún travieso estaba jugando con fuegos artificiales.

"Oh, Blu" – susurró Perla mirando las luces, muy asombrada – "Es hermoso"

"Te lo dije" – dijo él igual de asombrado – "Hay fuegos artificiales aún mejores" – agregó aliviado al notar que Perla se había olvidado de su pregunta.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí"

"Vaya" – murmuró mientras las luces desaparecían – "¡Me he perdido de esto toda mi vida!"

"Tranquila, esta noche será la mejor de tu vida" – aseguró Blu sonriendo – "El cielo se llenará de luces cuando sea medianoche"

"Hmm… eso suena muy romántico" – susurró ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya sabes, en las películas de Disney la princesa debe besar o casarse con el príncipe cuando toque medianoche" – contestó Perla, cuyo rostro y ojos estaban iluminados por la emoción.

"Bueno… parece que nuestro caso es parecido" – admitió Blu, ruborizado.

"Pues sí, pero nuestro caso es mejor, porque a medianoche nosotros estaremos charlando a solas, y además habrán fuegos artificiales"

"¿Charlando a solas?" – preguntó Blu, sonrojándose aún más.

"Me habías prometido de que tendríamos algún momento a solas" – respondió Perla sonriendo – "¿Lo olvidaste?"

"No, no" – mintió – "Sólo se traspapeló"

"Aún no sabes mentir" – bromeó Perla, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Blu miró hacia el cielo, tratando de divisar algún otro fuego artificial. Para su desgracia, no había luces.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" – preguntó Perla, emocionada.

"Unos diez minutos" – respondió.

"Bueno, vamos" – ofreció ella – "No tenemos que hacer esperar a Linda y a Tulio, seguramente se van a preocupar"

"¿Desde cuándo sientes deseos de estar con humanos?" – preguntó Blu.

"Quiero llegar lo más pronto posible, para que nuestro momento de estar a solas llegue más rápido" – respondió mientras se pavoneaba seductoramente a su alrededor.

Blu tragó saliva y miró el rulo.

Ella le sonrió al ver que la estaba mirando en su zona privada, puso un ala en su hombro y le sopló un beso. Blu desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda para que no viera que estaba sonrojándose.

"¿No quieres hablar aquí?" – ofreció Perla, con deseos sexuales muy activos – "Es una hermosa noche, no podemos desperdiciarla con humanos"

Blu se quedó pensando.

"Debemos aprovechar esta noche perfecta para nosotros" – continuó ella mientras cogía sus alas – "Sólo para nosotros"

"No lo sé…"

"Ven, conozco un juego perfecto para que podamos jugar solitos tú y yo" – dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba.

"Perla, espera" – susurró – "¿Cuál es ese juego?"

"Mmm… se llama el juego del amor"

"¿Juego del amor?" – preguntó Blu, ruborizado – "¿Es divertido?"

"Es extremadamente divertido, y además sólo se lo juega en parejas de a dos, o sea tú y yo" – respondió Perla, seductora.

"¿Es en equipos?"

"En este caso sólo somos nosotros dos, somos un equipo, y tenemos que cumplir con todas las reglas para que todo salga a la perfección y para que no haya ningún problema cuando empecemos"

"¿Cuáles son las reglas?" – preguntó Blu, sin entender de que Perla en realidad estaba buscando aparearse con él al jugar al juego del amor con ella.

Perla suspiró, decepcionada al notar que Blu no estaba captando la señal de que sentía deseos de que le haga el amor.

"Regla número uno, tienes que hacer lo que más desees" – respondió – "Regla número dos, tienes que hacerlo muy fuerte, regla número tres, trata de no gritar de placer para que no te escuche todo el vecindario, y finalmente, la regla número cuatro, seguir las otras tres reglas al pie de la letra"

"Parece un juego difícil" – opinó Blu, riéndose – "Hay muchas reglas, y no creo acordarme de todas"

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

"Perla, creo que no hay tiempo para jugar al juego del amor" – dijo Blu – "Tenemos que ir al centro de conservación ambiental"

"_Maldita sea" – pensó Perla al ver que su primer intentó falló._

"¿Estás enojada por algo?"

"No" – respondió Perla – "Creo que me clavé una astilla en la pata" – mintió.

Blu se preparó para seguir con el viaje.

"Bueno, vamos" – susurró Perla mientras caminaba de aquella manera otra vez.

Blu desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar el sensual show de las caderas de Perla moviéndose a la izquierda mientras que su cola enrulada iba a la derecha y viceversa.

Pasaron aquellos diez minutos, y Blu estaba por darse un infarto de tantos deseos que sentía, pero este no era el día apropiado para crear bebés dentro del vientre de Perla, él tenía que cumplir con una de sus responsabilidades, aunque hacerle el amor a Perla y mantener su especie con vida era una responsabilidad infinitamente más importante. Blu se enojó por estar planteándose aquella delicada cuestión en su mente, no sabía si disfrutar la noche con Linda y su familia o disfrutar la noche con Perla en alguna habitación privada del centro de conservación ambiental.

Blu se elevó en el aire, estiró su pata y tocó el timbre.

Pasaron unos veinte segundos hasta que un hombre abrió la puerta y allí vio a los guacamayos.

Blu le sonrió y Perla agitó sus alas.

El hombre les cerró la puerta en sus caras.

"¡Papá!" – exclamó Linda desde el interior del edificio – "¡No seas malo!"

"¿Esos pájaros eran tuyos?"

"¡Pero si es Blu con su novia!" – exclamó.

"_No es mi novia" – se quejó Blu en su mente._

Linda abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, Blu!"

Blu y Perla batieron sus alas y aterrizaron en una mesa en el centro de la sala, donde todo el mundo los estaba viendo.

Linda fue al patio trasero.

"¡Tulio, Blu está aquí!"

"¿Vino con Perla?" – preguntó el doctor mientras se lavaba las manos.

"Sí, debes verla, está muy coqueta"

"¡Abran paso!" – exclamó Tulio mientras chocaba con sus familiares – "¡Abran paso, abran paso!"

Perla retrocedió, un poco asustada.

"Tranquila, no te va a lastimar" – le aseguró Blu sonriéndole.

"¡Hola!" – saludó el doctor – "¡Me alegro de verlos!"

"¡Igualmente!" – exclamó Perla, pero el doctor sólo escuchó un graznido femenino.

"¡Uuuyy!" – exclamó Tulio – "¡Perla, estás radiante!"

La guacamaya se ruborizó.

"Esas plumas, esos ojos, ese peinado, y ese… ¿rulo?" – el doctor miró el rulo con curiosidad – "¿Para qué te hiciste un rulo?"

Perla hizo una mueca y señaló sigilosamente a Blu.

"¡Oh, claro, ya entendí!" – dijo Tulio sonriendo picaronamente – "¡Tranquila, ya casi lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu ala!"

Blu se ruborizó y miró el rulo otra vez con intención de presenciar otro provocativo show de las caderas de su contrapartida femenina.

"¡Mira, ya se está fijando en ti!" – exclamó el doctor alegremente.

Perla le sonrió, pero Blu no se lo tomó de forma simpática, así que le mordió la mano.

"¡Blu!" – exclamó Linda – "¿Qué te he dicho de darle mordiscos a la gente?" – preguntó severamente.

"Tiene razón, Blu" – le dijo Perla – "¿Desde cuándo muerdes a las personas?"

"Umh… la verdad no tengo idea" – respondió.

"Ya vengo, traeré a Fernando" – dijo Linda mientras subía por las escaleras.

Pasaron unos momentos, y todos los presentes se pusieron a charlar.

"¡Fernando!" – gritó Linda – "¡Pero qué diablos significa esto!"

"¡Uy, lo siento, mamá!"

"¿Qué te había dicho de abrir los regalitos antes de la medianoche?"

"¡Perdón, es que no podía soportarlo más!"

Todos comenzaron a reír desde el comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasó un largo rato…<strong>

"¡Señores y señoras, es hora de la cena!" – exclamó Linda.

Toda la concurrencia se vio aliviada, tenían bastante hambre.

"¡El banquete llegó!" – exclamó Tulio mientras aparecía junto a Linda con carne de vaca, pollo, lechón, ensaladas y la clásica champaña.

Dejaron todo el banquete sobre la inmensa mesa.

"¡Cuidado!" – exclamó Linda al ver que Tulio estaba tratando de sacar el tapón de la champaña.

"Tranquila, lo tengo todo bajo control" – aseguró el doctor, pero un segundo después el tapón salió volando para todos lados, mencionando también que casi le pega en la cabeza a una mujer.

"¿Lo tenías bajo control?"

Blu aterrizó en el hombro de Tulio y Perla aterrizó en el hombro de Linda.

"¿Listos para un delicioso banquete navideño?" – preguntó Linda, esbozando una sonrisa.

Los guacamayos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Un rato después…**

"¡Mmm… esto está delicioso!" – exclamó Néstor, el padre de Tulio, al darle una probadita a la carne.

"¿Quién me pasa el chimichurri?"

"Aquí tienes"

Blu y Perla observaban como todos se divertían con charlas, chistes, anécdotas y viejos recuerdos. También observaban dos niños pequeños jugando por debajo de la gran mesa familiar.

"¿No se ven lindos?" – preguntó Perla, sonriendo al verlos.

"Eso creo" – contestó Blu algo confundido, pues Perla nunca había pensado que los humanos eran lindos – "¡Pero si son unos terribles!"

"¡Ayyy, pero si son tan inocentes cuando son niños!" – exclamó ella con un tono divertido – "¡Ya me dan ganas de tener uno!"

Blu tragó saliva al escuchar esa declaración tan íntima e importante.

"¿Ya ves que son terribles?" – preguntó él al ver que uno de los niños accidentalmente le dio una patada a una mujer que más tarde chilló de dolor.

"¡Marcos, Daniel, vengan acá!" – exclamó la madre de los niños, quienes luego de ser regañados terminaron contra la pared.

"¡Qué mujer tan rabiosa!" – exclamó Perla – "¡No me cae bien!"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Blu – "Una madre tiene que poner límites"

"Si yo fuera su madre no los castigaría por eso" – admitió ella, pensando en otras cosas íntimas – "Sólo son niños, son locos, juguetones e inocentes y nunca le harían daño a alguien, son muy amorosos"

"Vaya… ya suenas como una madre…" – murmuró Blu.

Pasaba el tiempo, todos reían, todos escuchaban y todos apreciaban la interminable y entretenida conversación.

Linda observó el reloj y vio que ya eran las once de la noche:

"¡Bueno, es hora del postre!" – exclamó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"¡Bien!" – exclamó toda la concurrencia.

Unos momentos después aparecieron Fernando y Tulio con una enorme bandeja que contenía una sabrosa ensalada de frutas junto con varias botellas de champaña y varias copas.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los presentes saboreaban la ensalada de frutas de Linda.

"¡Linda, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien!" – exclamó Andrea, su madre.

"Bueno… todos tienen su primera vez, ¿no crees?"

"En efecto" – le correspondió Tulio.

Linda observó a los guacamayos, ellos estaban comiendo frutas.

"Oye Blu" – le llamó Perla.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué los humanos cortan las frutas en pequeños trozos?"

"Mmmm… es porque no les gusta comer frutas enteras" – respondió Blu, sonriendo.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no les gustan las frutas enteras? ¡Son ricas!"

"No sé, Perla, creo que es por-"

"¡Bien, señoras y señores!" – exclamó Tulio interrumpiendo a Blu – "¡Creo que es hora de brindar!"

Todo el mundo corrió con sus copas a servirse champaña.

"¿Por qué o por quiénes brindaremos?" – preguntó Francisco, emocionado por el brindis.

"Me gustaría brindar por ellos" – respondió el doctor señalando a los guacamayos – "Son los últimos de su especie, y estoy seguro que un día, de que al menos un día se unirán en el amor"

Blu y Perla sonrieron avergonzados y ruborizados.

"¡Por Blu y Perla!" – exclamó Tulio alzando su copa.

Toda la concurrencia lo siguió y exclamó:

"¡Por Blu y Perla!"

"¡Qué sus vidas sean felices!"

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y gritos.

* * *

><p>"Ya casi son las doce" – dijo Blu mientras miraba el horizonte por una ventana.<p>

Perla apareció por detrás de él y le preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, Perla, sabía que me seguirías hasta aquí" – susurró él.

La parejita azul miró hacia el comedor y vio que la familia de humanos armaba un escándalo por la emoción de la Noche Buena.

"¿No sería mejor charlar a solas?" – preguntó Perla, mirándolo profundamente con esos ojos azules como el océano.

Blu asintió con la cabeza.

"Es por allá" – señaló – "Vamos"

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación privada, se encontraron con escaleras.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a subir estas escaleras cuando no sabías volar?" – preguntó Perla.

"Es fácil" – dijo él, y subió un escalón – "¿Ves?"

"Sí, lo veo"

Blu subió otro más: "Es fácil, inténtalo"

Perla alzó una pata e intentó subir un escalón, al principio le costaba mucho, pero al final pudo ponerse al día con Blu.

"Las damas primero" – dijo él con caballerosidad.

Perla obedeció y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Blu la siguió de cerca, aprovechando para mirar una última vez el rulo de la cola de su contrapartida femenina antes de iniciar la "charla privada". Para él era todo un show de cinco estrellas, ya que como el rulo levantaba la cola de Perla y él estaba un escalón por debajo, tenía una vista magnífica de su zona íntima y sagrada. El corazón le dio un brinco cuando Perla se agachó a propósito, y, más tarde, comenzó a caminar de la manera que Eva le había enseñado, moviendo su cadera y una pata a la izquierda y su cola a la derecha y viceversa.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Blu se elevó en el aire, sostuvo la manopla y la abrió. El interior de la habitación estaba bastante iluminado, había una gran televisión, un baño privado, una terraza, una cama para dos personas y un gran sofá lleno de cojines. Definitivamente era el cuarto de invitados.

"Que elegancia" – admitió Perla, impresionada.

Antes de que Blu pudiera decir algo, se escucharon muchos gritos desde el patio. El guacamayo miró el reloj de la mesita de luz y comprobó algo. Por fin habían tocado las doce.

"¡Perla, ya es hora!" – exclamó sonriendo.

Unos momentos después, la parejita azul se sentó a observar en la baranda de seguridad de la terraza.

"¡Tulio, ten cuidado!" – exclamó Linda, preocupada por su marido, quien traía un gigantesco misil pirotécnico.

"¡Tranquila, Linda, soy un experto en esto!" – le aseguró.

El doctor prendió un fósforo, lo acercó a la mecha y lo encendió. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la familia y exclamó: "¡Miren esto!"

El misil pirotécnico salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el cielo. Al cabo de unos segundos estalló, y liberó consigo una inmensa cantidad de luces que no parecían tener fin.

Perla se asustó por el ruido de la explosión, pero Blu la contuvo.

"Tranquila, mira esas luces" – le susurró.

"Oh, Blu, es tan hermoso" – susurró ella mientras miraba la inmensa cantidad de luces iluminando el cielo.

Blu sonrió.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, y los dos guacamayos estaban extremadamente concentrados en ver y admirar todas las luces que invadían e iluminaban el cielo.

Perla apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blu y le dijo:

"Nunca había visto algo así"

"Yo tampoco"

"Pero me habías dicho que habías pasado muchas Navidades" – dijo Perla.

"Sí, así es, pero las Navidades en Minnesota no se comparan con las de Río de Janeiro" – le dijo Blu en respuesta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por muchas cosas, allá hace mucho frío, casi nunca hay Sol, casi nunca deja de nevar, y además estaría sólo con Linda" – respondió – "Esta Navidad no sería feliz para mí si tu no estuvieras aquí acompañándome" – agregó cariñoso.

"Esto es tan mágico" – susurró ella – "Las luces en el cielo, el viento suave, el momento en sí es tan bonito, las luces son tan hermosas"

"Hermosas como tú" – le susurró Blu, acariciándola.

Perla sonrió, acercó su rostro y le dio a Blu su primer beso. Se abrazaron mutuamente con amor. El beso duró unos diez segundos, se separaron y se acurrucaron aún más.

"¿Esto significa que me amas?" – preguntó Perla.

"¿Es tan obvio?" – preguntó Blu con ironía – "Pues sí, te amo"

Perla sonrió.

"¿Y tú me amas a mí?" – preguntó él.

Ella no respondió con palabras, simplemente se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo por todos lados.

"¡Te amo!" – exclamó muy feliz.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ellos todavía estaban dándose besos, aquella unión no parecía querer tener fin. Unos tres minutos después se separaron, desesperados en busca de oxígeno.

"Eso fue genial" – susurró Perla dando un largo respiro.

"Sí, creo que sí"

"¿Y ahora qué?" - preguntó Blu.

"Blu, ahora somos novios, somos pareja, somos el uno para el otro, y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar"

Perla tomó las alas de Blu y las condujo hacia sus piernas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Oh, Blu, no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de perder mi virginidad" - susurró ella - "Quiero que seamos más que novios, quiero que seas mi esposo, y quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos"

"¿QUÉ?" – Blu estaba incrédulo – "Pero si estamos juntos hace diez minutos, es demasiado pronto para avanzar a ese nivel, ¿no deberíamos esperar más?"

Ella llevó las alas de Blu en medio de sus piernas, justo en esa zona sagrada.

Blu tragó saliva al sentir el toque mágico, no se esperaba esto tan pronto. **(Y la verdad, ¡que bueno para él jajaja X)!)**

Perla soltó un gemido y Blu sintió un gran hormigueo recorriendo su espalda.

"Blu, vamos a esa cama" – le susurró mientras se levantaba y lo arrastraba.

"¿Estás segura?" – preguntó Blu, que ahora estaba encima de Perla, cuyas piernas estaban muy abiertas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

"Oh, espera, tengo que hacer algo" – dijo él.

"¿Vas a tardar mucho?"

"Sólo serán diez segundos"

"De acuerdo, ve"

Blu batió sus alas, se dirigió hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo apagó.

Unos segundos después, volvió a la cama, donde más tarde se escucharon risitas y gemidos por parte de Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN!<strong>

**Wiiii xD!**

**¿No les dije que mantendría el Rating T? JAAAA! :D!**

**Disculpen la gran tardanza, estoy extremadamente ocupado por el Año Nuevo, ya que haremos un largo viaje para visitar a unos parientes lejanos, así que señores, no esperen más actualizaciones antes del Año Nuevo. **

**Si me encuentro con algo de tiempo, mañana actualizaré mis otras dos historias, pero lo veo difícil.**

**Gracias por leer este Fic.**

**Un saludo, su gran autor, Zir Agron.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


End file.
